Myth-Gizad-Stars
As a brother to the Old Father, Gorm, Gizad watched as their father, Uthrum, crafted the world on top of the Grandfather Mountain. Sparks from his father and brother's hammer-blows illuminated the walls of their mountain home. He marveled at how the sparks from the forging of the sun and moons would burn for days upon the floor, clinging to life. As the sparks fell to the sandy floor of the forge, he saw that they were falling in unique patterns and shapes in which he saw the faces of animals, the branches of trees and the great beasts that were being breathed into life by the divine hosts. So he bent to the floor of the forge and began to draw in the sand, connecting the ever-burning sparks of light into these shapes only to weep as the sands would finally steal their light and his creation would fall cold. Gizad gathered the sparks which burned brightest upon the forge floor and walked out into the black of night. He had to share the knowledge of the patterns he found within the sparks but he needed somewhere to put them where they would not fade. Gizad was wisest of the three brothers and was gifted with an intellect as bright as the sparks he carried in the folds of his cloak. He knew that other than the moons in the heavens and the sun in the sky, the cloak of night was empty. There was nothing there to snuff the light out from the forge-sparks. The brightest of the sparks he had ‘rescued’ from the Father’s forge – remnants of the forging of the sun, he hung in the night’s sky so that he could find her way back to their home within the mountain. With a handful of stars, he painted the sky above him in shapes and marks that he had previously drawn in the sands of the forge’s floor. Each night he crept from their home and painted the skies with the rescued sparks, ever-curious to discover what his father had created in this world. On the ninth night of his sky-painting, he had wandered too far from home and his father, Ushra, discovered he was missing. The World-Forger was fearful that he had been taken by a some savage beast new to the world and hungry. Lighting a lantern from his forge, he fetched his hammer and his other son, Grom and stalked out into the mountains to seek his oldest boy. Striding up the mountain in god-like steps, Uthrum reached its summit only to find his oldest son, Gizad, arranging a huge sapphire into the night’s sky. The gem, made brighter with a gift of sparks from his father's forge, hung atop a crook-like constellation of sparks like a crown. The Crook, as he called the painting, was a depiction of their family with the great blue gem to represent his sister, Amara and the soft yellow light to mimic the lantern carried by her father, Gorm, to the far left of the crook. Too pleased with his son’s creation to be truly upset with him, the World-Forger gave her the entire night’s sky to paint with her sparks and name each figure upon it. From that point on, the sky was painted with Gizad handful of stars and brightly colored gems. Each mark was unique to his own imagination and told a story or displayed an image of what he saw. The arrangement and design of each constellation was given a name by him – Gizad, the Scribe. Category:Myth Category:Gizad Category:Gorm Category:Uthrum Category:Amara Category:Deity